Love Bite
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: (VAMPIRE THOMAS!) (Setting - s03ep04 after Jimmy arrives) Jimmy knew there was something off about Mr. Barrow, but he couldn't help but want to find out more. He was intrigued and scared all at the same time by he valet but remember, curiosity killed the cat.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy walked down the hall, taking peeps at the rooms searching for someone who appears to be the Butler, Mr. Carson. He heard talking at the end of the hall and peaked in. He knocked lightly on the door to gain the attention of the staff. The paused what they were doing and all looked at him.

"Hello," he said smiling. There was a pause as the maids and the ginger man looked at him.

"Can we help you," asked the blond maid.

"I'm here to see Mr. Carson," Jimmy answered. Before any of the maids would answer, a tall man appeared from the corner of Jimmy's eye, and stood right in front of him. The man was very handsome. His dark hair was slicked back away from his beautiful face. Sharp cheekbones underneath his dark eyes. His lips were thin and swallowed as he looked into the man's deep dark eyes. There was an interesting hunger to them that made Jimmy shiver. The man looked at the maids then turned his attention back to Jimmy.

"Who's this," the man asked.

_Perhaps he's Mr. Carson?_

"Jimmy Kent," Jimmy answered, "At your service."

The man smiled.

"I'm Mr. Barrow," he replied, "His lordship's valet."  
"And…" Jimmy paused looking at the fearsome eyes, "I'm hoping to be his lordship's footman," He gulped, "Which is why I'm looking for Mr. Carson."

"What's the matter have you all been turned into pillars of salt," came a woman's voice, tearing Jimmy away from the man's trance. Jimmy turned and looked at the elder woman standing to the side. She approached him.

"May I help?"

"I've come for the interview," Jimmy said, trying to regain his posture.

"I see," she said, "Well, if you'll wait there." She smiled and turned, pausing to look at the blushing maids before leaving them in room. Jimmy looked back at Mr. Barrow, who was still looking at him, smiling. Jimmy swallowed.

_Does he even blink?_

Throughout the interview, Jimmy was distracted. Mr. Barrow's eyes remained in his head. Before he knew it, he was standing up, shaking hands with Mr. Carson, and bidding farewell. He quickly left Downton and made his way back to town to the inn. He had a couple of drinks before heading on to bed, even though it was still daylight. That didn't seem to matter. Even as the night crept up, no matter how hard he tried, Jimmy could not get to sleep. Every time he just closed his eyes, those hungry dark eyes accompanied by that vicious smile was all he could see. He gave up and sat up upon the creaking bed. He knew sleep would not come to him tonight.

As Jimmy made his way back to downton with luggage in hand, all he could think about was Mr. Barrow. The man was intriguing yet sent fear down Jimmy's spine. He hoped it would be a rare occasion that he would ever be involved with Mr. Barrow at his new job. He rang the doorbell and the tall ginger footman, Alfred opened the door. Alfred greeted him and stepped back to let Jimmy in. Alfred showed Jimmy to his room before giving him a tour of Downton. Jimmy had to admit, the place was a bit bigger than Lady Anstruther's and many more servants. Alfred at first seemed to dislike Jimmy, or at least was not too kind to him, but as they walked on, Jimmy began to spark conversations to try and make the footman a little bit more comfortable. Jimmy had enough enemies and didn't need any more, especially jealous ones.

As they made their way back downstairs and Jimmy was lead back to his room, Jimmy could not help but ask the question that has been nagging at him.

"Where is ," he asked.

Alfred turned around.

"He's in London with Lord Grantham. Actually he should be arriving back today."

Alfred looked around the hall then walked back over to Jimmy.

"If I were you, I'd keep your distance. Mr. Barrow."

"W..why?"

"I've heard things from everyone. During his footman days, he wasn't exactly the nicest man around, and often tried to get other staff in trouble, especially the Bates."

Jimmy swallowed.

"So if ya need anythin', come ask me. I haven't been here as long as Mr. Barrow, but Mr. Carson seems to respect me more."

Jimmy nodded.

"Alright," was all he could manage before going back into his room. He shut the door, but only a little bit and began to unpack.

He looked at the clock as he finished and saw that it was time to get ready in his livery. He pulled it out and began to dress. He worked on his shirt as he heard the passing footsteps in the hall. He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as a cold feeling passed.

"So you got the job then," came Mr. Barrow's voice.

Jimmy jumped and turned around to see Mr. Barrow smiling that infamous smile. Jimmy could swear that the man's teeth were strangely pointed. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm on my way, Mr. Barrow," he replied. He was once again lost in the dark eyes.

"They say you were a footman once," Jimmy spoke. Mr. Barrow nodded.

"That's right."

"So...so can I come to you if there's anything I need to know?"

Jimmy didn't know why he asked that. It was as if he had no control over what came out of his mouth when Mr. Barrow was around. He hoped that this would not be a common occurrence.

Mr. Barrow smiled and nodded.

"Certainly, why not," Mr. Barrow replied.

Jimmy nodded then swiftly turned back around to focus on his task.

"I do have a couple words of advice to give you now," Mr. Barrow's voice came in a soft whisper right behind Jimmy's ear. Jimmy quickly turned around to see Mr. Barrow was only a few inches away, looming over him. Jimmy backed up but Mr. Barrow followed slowly.

"Do I make you nervous, Jimmy," Mr. Barrow asked.

Jimmy shook his head as he came up to the wall.

"N...no," he replied.

Mr. Barrow smiled wider.

"You should be," he grinned.

Jimmy shivered as Mr. Barrow was uncomfortably close. He should've screamed, but he couldn't even speak, let alone breath.

"M….Mr. Barrow," Jimmy squeaked.

"Thomas," Mr. Barrow replied, "Call me Thomas, from now on when we are alone. I don't mind the formalities."

Thomas's face edged closer and closer to Jimmy's. Jimmy was in a panic. He couldn't move and couldn't breath. He cried desperately in his mind for help.

Just before what it seemed like Thomas was about to kiss him, a woman cleared her throat. Jimmy opened his eyes and looked at Ms. O'brien, the lady's maid. Thomas looked at her and sighed.

"What is going on here," she asked rather amused. Jimmy gulped.

"Nothing O'brien, at least nothing that involves you,"

"I'm sure it doesn't," she replied glancing between the two men.

"Then what it is you want," Thomas asked, rather annoyed.

" Mr. Carson is looking for you."

Thomas sighed once more.

"Then I'll be right there."

"You better hurry," she said, "You know how Carson is."

Thomas nodded then turned his attention back at Jimmy.

"I'll see you around, Jimmy," He said with a wink then left the room. He pushed past Ms. O'brien who looked at Jimmy's pale face and smiled before following Thomas. Once Jimmy was able to gain his posture and breath, he quickly ran and closed the door. His heart was beating rapidly and sweat was pouring from his brow. He quickly finished getting dressed even though his hands were still shaky from the encounter. After a while, Jimmy managed to calm down enough to perfect his hair. He took a deep breath and let it out as he readied himself. He took one final look into the mirror and sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy was thankful at how professional Thomas was when people were around. He was much more relaxed with Thomas when at least another member of staff was included among the gathering. Jimmy tried to at least have Alfred around, although it seemed to make it awkward. Alfred and Thomas would exchange strange looks between each other. Looks of warning. Thomas smiled when he exchanged these looks while Alfred only grimaced back at him. There was some sort of secret conversation going on between them and Jimmy did not want to be a part of it.

The next few months Jimmy felt more at ease in the big house and was now recognized as member of staff instead of the new man. As the months past, the house became restless as Lady Sybil's due date approached. Both upstairs and downstairs were getting excited and nervous for the coming arrival. The maids mostly talked about babies and families and Jimmy only shook his head and went on his way. Of course he wouldn't mind settling down and having a family of his own, but not right now while he was young. That's what he didn't understand about women. The moment they were out from their mothers, they were husband hunting. They didn't seem to care about adventure or learning about the world. They were interested in making babies, which Jimmy was not.

"I'd be in the city if I were having a baby," Ivy said as she picked up the breakfast dishes, "With all the modern inventions."

"Far away from everyone you know and trust," Anna questioned, "I don't think I would."

"Why're you talkin about having babies for Ivy," Mrs. Patmore interrupted.

"Its always an idea to be prepared," Jimmy said with a smile. Ivy smiled back at his response. Shew as a nice girl, and was practically in love with Jimmy, but she wasn't really his type. Infact, Jimmy really didn't know what his type was.

"I expect you're always prepared," Thomas said looking up at Jimmy. Jimmy swallowed as he tried his best to be polite and not look at his eyes, or lips, or nose, maybe look at his hair.

"I try to be, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy stated. Thomas smiled as Mr. Carson cleared his throat.

"I don't like the direction this conversation is taking," he said, "Could we all begin the days task please?"

At that everyone stood up.

"Now remember, Lady Sybil is in a delicate condition so no noise on the gallery."

Jimmy walked out the room, as Ivy continued her baby talk but was stopped by Mr. Carson.

"James," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Carson."  
"Would you be so kind as to wind the clocks?"

Jimmy froze before he answered.

"Yes, Mr. Carson. Right away."

Mr. Carson nodded then went on to his office, while Jimmy stayed in the hall puzzled. He's never been asked to wind a clock and doesn't know much about them except they tic and tell the time. He wasn't sure how long he stayed fidgeting but suddenly he heard a woman's voice.

"You look a bit puzzled," Ms. O'brien said.

"I am," Jimmy replied, "Mr. Carson asked me to wind the clocks."

"You must be doing well," she replied, "In this house, that marks you down as first footman more than anything."

"That's just it," Jimmy said, "I said thank you, right away, but I know nothin about clocks."

"You'd better ask Mr. Barrow. He's the clock expert. He used to wind them but of course it's quite wrong for a valet to do it."

Jimmy became jumpy.

"Mr. Barrow won't mind? I mean he has his own work to do."

"No, I can see that he likes you, and thats good, since he has the ear of his lordship."

"Yes, I suppose he would have."

"I'd keep in with him if I were you."

"I will," Jimmy said, "Thank you."

Jimmy walked past Ms. O'brien and up the stairs to look for Mr. Barrow. As he went up the stairs he couldn't help but remember that day he first arrived.

_He's never made an advance like that since. Maybe I was just imagining it. I was quite tired. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. Besides, if I'm on his side, he can give me a good reference to his lordship and I can be a valet and more in only a few more months. _

Just as Jimmy was heading to the library, he spotted Mr. Barrow looking into the fireplace.

_He does that a lot doesn't he._

"Mr. Barrow," Jimmy said. Thomas looked around and smiled at Jimmy.

"Hello, Jimmy," he said, "What can I do for you?"

"It appears I need your help."

"Oh," Thomas fully turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Carson has asked me to wind the clocks, but I've never done that before. I was told you knew how so...maybe...If your not busy with your own work, you could show me and give me some advice."

"My, my," Thomas said, "Asked to wind the clock. And here I thought Alfred was the favorite. Of course."

Thomas motioned to the clock in the library, that was ready to be winded.

"Then lets begin our lesson."

Jimmy was surprised at how relaxed he was being so close to Thomas.

_He's not bad. I must've been imagining things._

Thomas has his hand upon Jimmy's as they winded the clock. Thomas was guiding Jimmy's hand to set the clock.

"There," he whispered, "You feel the slight increase in the resistance?"

"I..I think so," Jimmy answered.

"That's what you're watching for," Thomas said as he placed his hands on Jimmy's shoulders and whispered into his ear. Jimmy shivered as his breath moved past his ear.

"Never go past the point to where the clock is comfortable."

Jimmy chuckled.

"You make it sound like a living thing."

"That's because they are living things. My dad was a clockmaker, grew up with clocks, understand them. Never wind them in the early morning before the room has warmed up, or too late when the night air cools them down. Find a time when the family is out of the room."

The sudden sound of a door opening forced Thomas to lift his hands and walk to Jimmy's side to close the clock window.

"Thank you, Mr. Barr-"

"Thomas," Thomas said in a low calm voice. Jimmy nodded.

"Thomas. I really appreciate it."

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

Jimmy nodded then left the room. He stiffened as he walked as he felt the temperature drop and eyes gaze into his back. He halted before leaving the room and turned around, only to find Thomas gone. Jimmy stopped breathing and looked around at the empty room with only the clock's ticking making sound. He felt the presence directly behind him. He was frozen in place.

_Run!_

"Run where," Thomas's calm voice came from behind. Thomas stood smiling like a feline at it's prey.

_Wh...what?_

"Pretty neat trick, isn't' it,"

"H..How...did you...did you just?"

"What," Thomas asked, "Appear behind you," Thomas made a step forward, causing Jimmy to take a step away, "read your mind?"

Jimmy tried to swallow his fear. He was more terrified than when he was in the war.

"Wh…," Jimmy tried to form words, but nothing than his heavy breath came out.

Jimmy was truly scared as Thomas approached him. His heart was beating in his throat and he knew, by the way Thomas was smiling, he could hear it. Jimmy watched as Thomas's dark blue eyes turned a vicious blood red. Jimmy suddenly felt the wall behind him.

He was trapped.

Thomas reached up and cupped Jimmy's face. Jimmy flinched as Thomas began to stroke his cheek.

"I'll tell Mr. Carson," Jimmy moaned. He suddenly felt warmth in his belly.

_What is he doing to me?_

"Tell him what," Thomas asked, "You won't say anythin'. Because you know, that deep down...you desire me."

Jimmy swallowed and shook his head.

"You do," Thomas whispered. He moved his hand and placing it under Jimmy's chin, lifting it up forcing eye contact. Jimmy looked deep inside of Thomas's hungry eyes.

"So badly it hurts. But I'm here now. I'm going to make you mine."

Thomas leaned in. Jimmy suddenly felt exhausted and closed his eyes As Thomas closed the gap, they were interrupted.

"What's goin on," Came Alfred's voice.

Thomas sighed and growled as he slowly turned his head. He snarled at the ginger. Thomas removed his hand from under Jimmy's chin, who slid down to the floor. Jimmy groaned and silently sobbed.

_What's happening?_

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, furball," Thomas snarled, "This does not involve you."

Alfred turned his attention to a dazed and distressed Jimmy.

"What did you do to him," Alfred growled.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now careful Alfred. No need to loose your temper."

Alfred rushed over to Jimmy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jimmy felt warmth slide down his cheeks, followed by cold air.

_Am I crying?_ _How embarassing!_

"I'm taking him back downstairs!"

Alfred lifted Jimmy off of the floor, wrapping his long arms around the man's body and lead him away.

"Do what you wish," Thomas said, "You can't guard him forever."

Alfred ignored the valet and went on.

"Because when you aren't around with him," Thomas called,

"I'll always be glad to fill that space. He'll belong to me before too long, Alfred.

Thomas's voice filled Jimmy's head.

_Mark. My. Words._


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy ran fast and hard in the dark woods. His lungs were crying out and his heart was aching. He tried his best to ignore the pain in his bare feet as sticks and rocks pierced the skin. He didn't care about the pain, he only cared to stay alive, and the dark figure chasing him, would bring nothing but the opposite. Jimmy would glance back and every time he did so, the figure would gain speed. All Jimmy could do was run, and run he did.

One final glance back, Jimmy saw the figure was gone, he stopped in his tracks, breathing heavy while looking around the surrounding forest. He knew he should run, but that false feeling of safety, tricked his feet to stay in place. Suddenly a cold hand clamped around his throat and slammed him into a tree behind him. Jimmy closed his eyes at the painful impact and opened them to stare into Thomas Barrow's red hungry eyes. Thomas smiled revealing sharp white fangs. Jimmy's lungs began to ache and scream. He scratched and clawed at Thomas's gloved hand that was around his throat but the attempt was a failure.

"You think of me," Thomas said, "In your waking days and horrid nightmares, I am there. You love me, desire me, long for my touch upon your body. You want to be just as much as I, and so I will make you mine...but not yet."

Jimmy tried to speak but only rough gasps and coughs escaped. He tried to kick Thomas but the feelings in his legs disappeared as if he no longer had them. Jimmy mouthed the word please in hopes of something.

"You must come to me," Thomas continued on, "You must accept your desire and come to me. Beg me to take you and I will. But…"

Thomas's grip tightened and JImmy groaned.

"Choosing to ignore, or going to Alfred will cause the worst consequences even I will regret. I will kill Alfred, kill the entire household, then take you away to a deep dark place that not even God can hear your prayers, and oh how I'd hate to do it, but Jimmy, if I could not have you, then no one can."

Thomas removed his hand from Jimmy's throat. Jimmy coughed and hacked as Thomas placed his hand underneath Jimmy's chin. He turn Jimmy's face to the side then leaned in and whispered.

"You belong to me now, Jimmy. I claim you as my own, all I need is for you to accept, then we will be together. Do not disappoint me, love."

Jimmy screamed as he felt sharp pain in his neck.

Jimmy sat up quickly gasping and sweating. He looked at his surroundings to see he was in his own bed in his own room. He relaxed and sat back. He placed his hand at where the pain came from, but felt nothing other than his quick pulse. Jimmy let out a long heavy sigh then looked out the window. He blinked then froze. The dark sky was twinkling with stars. Jimmy felt his stomach drop in dread. He basically missed an entire day of work.  
Mr. Carson must be livid.

Jimmy sighed once more then noticed the dry feeling in his throat.

I haven't eaten or anything except this morning.

Jimmy threw the covers off of him then slowly stood up. His joints popped as he stood and streched then he slowely proceded out to the hall. Just as he silently closed his door, he heard the running footsteps and the sounds of weeping. Thomas came around the corner in his robe. He was a mess. His hair was messy, his nose was runny and red, and his eyes were swollen as tears fell. Thomas looked up and stopped in his tracks as he spotted Jimmy. He quickly wiped his face and cleared his throat.

"Jimmy," Thomas said, trying to hold back the sob, "H..How are you feeling?"

Jimmy swallowed before he replied.

"I'm…alright...I suppose," he replied. To be honest, Jimmy didn't even know if he was alright.

"G...good, good. Thats...thats good, "Thomas said as he looked at the floor, "Good. Then you should be well to get back to work in the morning then so I won't have to bloody do it," Thomas snickered, "Its touch doing a valet's work and a footman's."

At that moment, Jimmy forgot everything and walked over to Thomas. Thomas refused to look up.

"Thomas," Jimmy said. Thomas shakingly looked up at Jimmy, "What happened?"

Thomas's chin began to tremble and fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Lady Sybil," he began, "She...she went into labor tonight. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl," Thomas smiled shortly then the smile vanished, "But she got very ill and...she passed...not an hour ago."

Jimmy closed his eyes. He knew Thomas admired Lady Sybil. Thomas would mention how close they were during the war a couple of times. Jimmy knew that Thomas's heart, was well and truely breaking. Thomas began to silenly sob again and Jimmy wrapped his arm around Thomas.

"Come on," Jimmy said, "Lets get you to bed."

Thomas nodded and let Jimmy lead him to Thomas's room. Jimmy set Thomas down on his bed and sat down next to him, with his arm still upon Thomas's back. Slowely as they sat there, the memories of the early day and Jimmy's dreadful nightmare appeared. As Jimmy played through his memoires, Thomas began to cry louder and actually let all his sorrow out.

A monster wouldn't cry over death.

"I don't know why I'm crying really," Thomas said, "No one would care like this if I were gone. Not Lady Sybil, his lordship, Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes…They'd be glad."

"That's not true," Jimmy replied.

"It is. The whole lot of them. So desperate to get Mr. Bates back and get rid of me. No one wants me here."

"I do," Jimmy said and froze. Thomas looked at him.

"You...do," He asked, "You mean that?"

Jimmy nodded.

"I do," he said, even though he wasn't so sure.

Thomas wrapped his arms around JImmy and pulled him into a hug. Jimmy slowely wrapped his arms around Thomas as Thomas cried into Jimmy's shoulder.

"Thank you," Thomas whispered into Jimmy's shoulder, "Thank you for that."

Jimmy nodded. Thomas unwrapped himself from Jimmy and pulled away. They sat there looking at eachother for a while. Suddenly Jimmy stood up and straightened himself.

"We should probably get to bed," Jimmy said, sending a smile to Thomas. Thomas nodded.

"Good night, Thomas," Jimmy said as he headed out the door.

"Good night, Jimmy," Thomas replied just as Jimmy before Jimmy closed the door. The moment the door was fully shut, Jimmy dashed back to his room and nearly slammed the door shut. He turned his back to the door and covered his mouth. After what just happened, Jimmy began to question his grip on reality.

Was all of that real?

Was this morning real?

Was anything at all real?

Jimmy rubbed his brow in confusion. All he knew was that there was something quite strange about Thomas Barrow. Whether it was truly monstrous or something else, Jimmy, by damned, was curious.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for the lovely comments and reviews. I want to finish it up by tonight if I can so it is probably going to be only a couple more chapters maybe seven or eight chapters this fic will have...BUT I may do a sequal, if you'd like! :) ;-* MWAH!**_

The next morning, Jimmy sat next to a very depressed Thomas. Alfred sat at the other end and eyed Jimmy. The look was of question and anger as if Alfred was mentally trying to ask Jimmy  
_Why the hell are you sitting next to him after what happened?_

Jimmy shrugged off the look and looked at Thomas. Alfred grabbed a slice of toast off the plate and began to spread jam on it.

"Cheer up Mr. Barrow," Alfred said, "A long face won't solve anythin'."

He took a bite as Anna spoke.

"Leave him alone," she said holding her cup, "He knew her better than anyone."

"Except you really," Thomas said, "We were the two who really knew her."

Anna smiled and took another sip of her tea.

"I say your grief speaks well for her," Jimmy finally said. Thomas looked at him and nodded, letting a light smile show.

"Thank you for saying that," he said and grabbed Jimmy's hand in thanks. Jimmy's posture tensed as he looked around but it completely went unnoticed. Thomas kept his hand upon Jimmy's as he continued to look at the end of the table. Jimmy was tempted to snatch his hand away but figured he might as well just it stay.

_No one sees. Its fine, its not like I'd get my marchin' for letting a poor grieving man take comfort in me. Even if he takes it in a physical touch. I wish he didn't, but if it helps._

As everyone finished their breakfast, Thomas finally removed his hand and got up.

"I'll see you around Jimmy," he said and left the servants hall. Jimmy looked down at his hand then thought back to his dream and … what ever it was with the clocks. The more and more he thought, the more he related the events to what he used to read as a child. One of the books his father gave him, in fact the book he read the night of his interview, was about vampires.

_Maybe thats why its all been so strange lately. I didn't get much sleep that night and the other night I didn't sleep much either. I just get so tired I let my imagination run away from me. Oh God, how could I be such an idiot. Poor Thomas, I've been afraid of nothing. Besides, vampires don't like sun, he goes out and smokes in the sun all the time. They can't see their reflection and no doubt he can to get such a close shave. Garlic as well, Thomas goes in an out of the kitchen and there is garlic all around in there when they cook. Then of course, the cross. Thomas has been in churches. He was present for Lady Mary's and Lady Edith's wedding so its all just rubbish._

But Jimmy could not manage to let the strange feeling slide.

_What if the books are wrong about vampires. Maybe...maybe I should ask Thomas about it. NO! Can't just walk up to him and ask Hey, Mr. Barrow. I've been having some very strange dreams lately and I was wondering if you were a vampire. God, don't be such an idiot, Jimmy…..but maybe I can ask him what he thinks about vampires. Maybe show him the book and have him give his opinion. It may help to get his mind off of Lady Sybil's death._

Jimmy nodded then quickly got up from his chair and hurried to catch up and do his daily work.

A few days had gone by and the funeral over, the house was still dark and Grantham refused to speak much to Lord Grantham. She believed that his ego caused the death of their daughter. Downstairs always seems to reflect the mood of the upstairs. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were both not daring to share a smile for a second. Jimmy often tried to lighten the mood with bringing up things about the theater and what was showing soon, but all he would get was and "interesting" and nothing more. Jimmy didn't like being depressed or being surrounded by it. He was depressed long enough in his life with the war and the death of his own parents that he didn't feel that he should have to anymore. Even worse was that they barely had any time to rest, which meant there was no time for Jimmy to talk to Thomas. He managed to tell Thomas that he needed to talk with him, but Mr. Carson quickly pulled Jimmy away to clean the silver. "We'll talk when we are both free, Jimmy," Thomas had called out as Jimmy walked with Mr. Carson.

One night after dinner, Jimmy sat down at the piano. He was restless and anxious to play. He always had his eye on the thing and was excited to have the feeling of his fingers press and run along the keys creating beautiful dancing tunes. He grabbed the music book and browsed around. Thomas walked over to him with a cigarette in hand.

"What have you got there," he asked.

Jimmy looked up with a smile, but it slowly vanished. Thomas's appearance was once again off putting. Dark eyes and a more pale complexion sent a cold shiver down Jimmy's spine.

"I..I thought about playing something," Jimmy began, "To brighten the mood. I can't stand all this gloom."

"Thomas chuckled and placed the cigarette between his lips.

"What do you plan to pay," He asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Listen," Jimmy said. He placed the book down and began to play. As his fingers danced around the keys to play the joyful melody, Jimmy couldn't help but smile. He loved to play the piano and was very glad his mother got around to teach him. He dreamed to be a great musician one day or even an actor. Unfortunately,after the war and his parents death, his dream was shattered.

"You play well, James," Mrs. Hughes said. Jimmy smiled back at Mrs. Hughes then turned back to the keys.

"There's no end to Jimmy's talents," Thomas said as he walked right behind Jimmy and placed his hand on Jimmy's shoulder and neck. "Is there?"

Where Thomas was touching, Jimmy realised it was the same place where he was bitten in his dream. Thomas began to rub and Jimmy winced at the sudden pain in his neck. He continued to play as his heart raced then let out a heavy sigh as he ended the song.

"His lordship wants you," Mrs. O'brien came and said to Thomas. Thomas stopped then slowly retracted his hand, but not without touching the dream bite that made Jimmy feel ill. Jimmy stayed his fingers hovered over the keys.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she said to Jimmy, "Are you feeling alright, Jimmy?"

She asked rather loud and everyone looked at him.

"Are you still feeling ill, James," Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Uhm…" Jimmy swallowed, "No, I...think I just need some air. I'll be fine."

Jimmy quickly stood up and walked out of the hall. He kept his hand over his neck as he walked outside. The cold night air felt wonderful. He saw a couple of crates lined up side by side and decided to sit by them. He brought his face to his hands and he moaned.

_I don't understand it. One minute I feel perfectly comfortable around him. He seems so normal and nice, then suddenly it all changes. He even changes! I don't know what do…_

"You feeling ill again, Jimmy," Came Thomas's voice. Jimmy jumped and stared at Thomas wide eyed. He swallowed as Thomas inhaled his cigarette.

"You look rather pale," he said flicking the finished cigarette away as he let out the final puff of smoke, "I hope its not contagious."

Jimmy quickly stood up.

"I...I'm feeling fine," Jimmy replied, "I just felt a little hot, thats all."

"Ah," Thomas said, he began walking, "Why don't you come walk with me a little bit. You said you wanted to talk with me and now we have the time."

Jimmy was stuck between dashing back inside or going along.

_If he is he could just snatch me up before I could reach the door._

Jimmy settled it and they began walking side by side. Jimmy kept a good arms length or two away from Thomas as Thomas lit another cigarette.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Thomas said looking up at the full moon.

"Yes," Jimmy said, "It's very bright, like a lightbulb."

Thomas laughed. Jimmy smiled a little feeling himself relax.

"So," Thomas began, "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Oh..Uh…" Jimmy stuttered. He didn't know how he could bring up such a subject, especially since they weren't very close to the house now.

"Well," he began, "I...my father gave me a book, before he died. It's quite strange and supernatural."

"What's it about," Thomas asked.

"Uhm...Vampires," Jimmy winced as he said it and looked at Thomas for a reaction. All Thomas did was raise his eyebrows.

"Vampires," He repeated, "My that does sound strange. Is it a good read?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Yes, actually. I probably should stop reading it though."

"Why is that?"

"I've been having dreams lately," Jimmy breathed, "about them."

"Dreaming about vampires," Thomas turned to Jimmy quite intrigued, "What happens in these dreams."

"Well," Jimmy let out a long sigh, "They uh, start of normal really like that day I was ill. I don't remember much but I remember it was like any other morning and then Mr. Carson had asked me to wind the clock. I didn't know much about them but Mrs. O'brien told me I should talk to you about it. I found you and you showed me how to wind it. We were in the library. Thats when it turned into a nightmare."

Thomas motioned towards the bench under a tree and they both sat down.

"I was leaving the room when I felt something strange. I turned around and saw you were gone. I felt afraid and made my way to run but….there you were, blocking the door." Jimmy began to feel uncomfortable saying these things, but Thomas looked at Jimmy with worry and confusion.

"You backed me up into the wall and began to say things to me. I...you said things like, I belonged to you and you were going to make me yours. That's all I remember."

"How strange," Thomas said looking at the ground.

"D..did that really happen," Jimmy couldn't help but ask.

"After we wound the clocks you did leave, but then you just...fell. You passed out right in front of the door. I ran over to help you and you had this scorching fever. Alfred came in and took you downstairs. Surprisingly even Mr. Carson was worried and told us to take you to bed immediately while he sent for Dr. Clarkson."

Jimmy looked down.

"Dr. Clarkson gave you some medicine and the fever vanished. He said just to let you rest and you should be fine."

Jimmy kept staring at the ground.

"There was another dream," he started, "You were chasing me in a forest. You caught me of course and told me….that I belonged to you and you were going to make me yours but not yet. I had to accept my desire for you and come to you. Then you bit me and I woke up."

"...was it before or after I saw you in the hall?"

"Before."

Thomas shuffled in his seat.

"So…," Thomas began, "You really wanted to ask me if I'm a vampire?"

He laughed, but Jimmy didn't. He only shrugged.

"Do you think I am?"

"I don't know. Some days, I'm comfortable and it all just seems really stupid to think something like that but then, there are days you...you do make me uncomfortable. You change. Your eyes, your face….they all change...and it scares me."

"Are you uncomfortable now," he asked.

Jimmy looked up at him and slightly nodded.

"I'm more scared than anything. I feel like I'm going crazy that I'm just dreaming everything up.

"No, Jimmy. You're not. You are here. You are sane."

Jimmy was close to tears. Thomas scooted closer to Jimmy and wrapped his arm around him for comfort. Jimmy relaxed a little and closed his eyes, trying not to allow the tears to fall.

"You are real. I am real. We are here together sitting on the bench under the moon. We really are here. You are awake."

Jimmy only nodded and breathed a shaky breath. Thomas slightly pulled him closer than released Jimmy. They sat in silence for a short while.

"Have you," Thomas asked. Jimmy looked at him in confusion.

"Have I what," Jimmy asked. Thomas tilted his head a little.

Jimmy got tense again.

"We should get back," he said standing up, "Don't want Mr. Carson to send a search out for us."

Jimmy began walking back with his head held down.

"No we don't," Thomas said. Suddenly Jimmy was grabbed and slammed into the tree. Jimmy let out a small yelp and looked at Thomas who looked absolutely furious as he held Jimmy to the tree by the collar.

"You," he said, "Are ignoring."

Jimmy shook his head as he pushed against Thomas.

"Yes you are. I told you, Jimmy, I told you! Do not ignore it!"

"Please let me go!"

Thomas slammed Jimmy back against the tree harder. Jimmy's head met with the tree bark hard sending stars to his vision.

"Why do you have to be so difficult," Thomas growled showing his sharp teeth. Jimmy's eyes widened as he saw Thomas's eyes turn a bright red.

"I gave you a chance to accept it, Jimmy. I care for you so much and I don't want to force your love. But love cannot be shared between one person. I don't want to be lonely anymore. I will have you!"

Suddenly a growl was heard behind Thomas. Thomas slowly turned his head. Jimmy looked and saw a huge tan wolf, probably half their height, maybe a little taller, snarling at the two men. Thomas snarled back and pushed Jimmy to the ground.

"What did I tell you about meddling into business that doesn't involve you!"

The wolf snarled back then looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at the wolf and noticed those familiar judging eyes. He gasped.

_Alfred?_

The wolf then turned his attention back at Thomas and barked.

"You pestered mutt. I've had enough of you!"

Thomas leaped at Alfred and tackled him. Alfred yelped then clawed back. Jimmy stood up as the beasts fought each other. Should he call for help.

What are you thinking, Jimmy yelled to himself, Bloody run!

And Jimmy did. He ran just as hard and fast in his dreams. As he ran up to the back door, the door opened and Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes walked.

"What is going on," snapped, "Where were you?"

"Al..Alfred," Jimmy said, "and T...Thomas...they-"

Suddenly a large yelp of a wolf was released into the night. Jimmy turned around in worry.

_Oh no!_

"Alfred," Jimmy said.

"What on earth was that," said, quite fearful, "There are not wolves around here."

"You mentioned Alfred," Mrs. Hughes walked up to a shaken Jimmy. Jimmy nodded.

"He.." he pointed.

"My God, was he trying to fight a wolf," Mr. Carson exclaimed.

"Who's there," Mrs. Hughes shouted at the approaching figure. Jimmy backed up fearing the worse. Alfred walked out of the shadows. His livery was scratched and torn and his face was bloodied. He was holding his ribs while he limped.

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes went over to him.

"Heavens, boy," Mr. Carson shouted, "What happened."

Alfred looked at Jimmy and smiled.

"There..," Alfred said, "There was a wolf. I walked out here to get Jimmy to come inside and saw him being chased. I grabbed the rake and went after it. I hit it a couple times and told Jimmy to come back. I'm glad he made it. I thought I saw another one."

"Call Dr. Clarkson," Mrs. Hughes said. ran inside.

"In the mean time, why don't you fetch Mr. Barrow, James!"

Jimmy froze at Mrs. Hughes words.

"Wh...what," Jimmy asked.

She looked at him and sighed.

"Go wake and tell him to pull out his medical kit."

"Bu..but...Mr. Barrow was out there!"

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes, Jimmy's right," Alfred groaned, "I saw him out there too."

"I don't know who you both saw but it wasn't Mr. Barrow. He was up with his lordship then came down after you went outside and turned in for the night. Go get him, James!"

Jimmy quickly ran inside and dashed up the stairs. He came upon 's closed door and ran in.

_I'll show he-_

He froze in place as he saw Thomas lying in bed. He jolted away from the ruckus then reached over and turned on his lamp.

"Jimmy," He groaned, "What the bloody hell-"

"Alfred's hurt," he said completely monotone, "Mrs. Hughes needs you to take care of him until Dr. Clarkson comes."

Jimmy quickly left the room and sat in the hall. He felt tears in his eyes.

_Oh God! I am going crazy! But...how did Alfred get hurt? What's happening?_

He placed his hands upon face and cried. It has been a very long time since he cried, probably at his mother's funeral was the last time he let it all out like this. As he heard Thomas's footsteps, he tried to stand and regain his posture, but failed to do so. Thomas closed his door and took a double take at distressed Jimmy. He quickly set his kit down and knelt down to Jimmy.

"If I'd known you were so worried about Alfred, I would've probably treated him better," Thomas said, "He's going to be fine you know."

"Its not Alfred," Jimmy cried, "I don't know what it is."

"You said you need to talk to me," Thomas said, "Does it have to do with that?"

Jimmy only nodded.

"C'mon, lets get downstairs."

Thomas helped Jimmy off of the floor and wrapped his arm around Jimmy while Jimmy continued to cry.

Once they were downstairs, Jimmy's crying stopped and he wiped his eyes. They walked into the servant's hall where Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson, and the injured Alfred sat.

"Dr. Clarkson will be right over," Mr. Carson said, "Were you injured as well, James?"

Jimmy shook his head.

"Well, its probably best that take a look. You were in quite a shock you may not have noticed."

Jimmy only nodded as Mr. Barrow began to wrap up Alfred's wounds.

"What happened," he asked.

"They were attacked by wolves," Mrs. Hughes said.

"Wolves," Thomas exclaimed. Alfred hissed as Thomas touched a very sensitive wound.

"Sorry," Thomas said, "I didn't know there were wolves in the area."

"There weren't," Mr. Carson confirmed, "I think someone dropped them off. Perhaps those people who claim animals are treated horribly. You've heard how crazy they can get. Sneak into areas and then try to release the dangerous animals in areas not so wild."

"Either way, we should alert his lordship and the police to get it taken care of. We shouldn't have to fear going out for a walk."

Mr. Carson nodded then left the room as the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I promised to update and finish last night but I got distracted...anyway I'll try to update again later on today as well. I'm not happy with the way I ended this chapter so I may end up changing it, I don't know, It depends on you guys and what y'all thing. Let me know, please! :)**

Dr. Clarkson finished up Alfred's healing while they all watched. Alfred and Jimmy both continued to glance at Thomas.

"You may have to rest a few days, Alfred," said, "I don't think you can work that arm right with such damage."

"But..," Alfred began

"We will manage," said. Alfred looked down and nodded.

"Well, I've done all I could do," Dr. Clarkson said as he packed up, "But I would suggest you come to the hospital and get looked at more thoroughly. Wild beasts tend to carry diseases and I don't want to take the chance."

"We'll send him over in the morning," Mrs. Hughes said. nodded then left the room. Mrs. Hughes and followed the doctor leaving Alfred, Jimmy, and Thomas in the servants hall. Alfred kept his glare upon Thomas who was getting all too uncomfortable with it.

"What the bloody hell are you lookin' at," Thomas said, "You lookin' like I did this to you."

"You did," Alfred snarled. Jimmy looked up from his hands and glanced between the two.

"What are you talking about, Alfred. I was up there taking care of his lordship. Or do you think I was the wolf?"

"You were the vampire," Alfred growled. Thomas shut his mouth and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did give you," He asked, "Alfred, I swear to you I was upstairs this entire time. I came down, bid my goodnight thinking you both went to bed then went up myself."

"He's right," Jimmy whispered, "He was in bed, Alfred."

Alfred swallowed then looked down.

"What is going on," Thomas asked.

"That wasn't Thomas that walked with me," Jimmy said, "It was someone else."

"Jimmy," Thomas said as he scooted closer.

"What is this all about."

Jimmy shook his head unable to answer.

"There's a vampire about us," Alfred answered, "And he looks just like you."

Jimmy put his head in his hands once more as Thomas continued.

"That day when you taught him the clocks...you must've left the room and the other Thomas must've snuck in."

Jimmy removed his hands and looked at Thomas who was completely shocked by what he was hearing. His mouth was parted and his greyish blue eyes were wide. He looked at Jimmy.

"Its not me," he said, "I'd never hurt you, or Alfred…..I don't know what's going on. Someone is in this house pretending to be me when I'm not around. Oh God! No wonder people are afraid of me! How long has this been going about?"

"We don't know," Alfred answered.

"I mean I know I've acted nasty to people, but….you don't understand. When you're like me..you…." He closed his mouth before he said anymore.

"So, the wolves-"

"Was a vampire," Alfred said. Thomas noded and licked his lips. He chuckled then put his hand to his face.

"Oh bloody hell," he muttered, "Who could've he hurt while being me?"

Thomas looked at Jimmy.

"Did he hurt you," Thomas asked.

Jimmy looked at him and shook his head.

"Oh thank God," Thomas said. He shook his head, "So what do we do?"

"Find him and kill him," Alfred said.

"How are you going to tell him from me. If he looks exactly like me and acts as well then it'll be impossible."

"Mark you," Jimmy said. Thomas and Alfred looked at him, both confused.

"Mark...me?"

"Yes. It'll show us who really is Thomas."

"How exactly," Alfred asked.

"I don't know...maybe tie a ribbon around your finger or a necklace."

"This guy works hard to make himself look like Thomas, so he can get a ribbon and necklace easy," Alfred said. Jimmy sighed then spotted Thomas's hand.

"Your wound," he said.

Thomas held up his hand.

"What about it," Thomas asked fearfully.

"Let us see it," Jimmy answered. Thomas shook his head.

"Thomas," Alfred said, "He has a glove too, how are we supposed to see if its really you unless we see your hand."

"Its the only way to know, Thomas," Jimmy said. Thomas swallowed then shakingly removed the glove, revealing his wound. Jimmy and Alfred leaned closer. Alfred a look of disgust as he stared at the gunshot wound. Jimmy just stared with no expression. Feeling very uncomfortable, Thomas quickly put on the glove.

"Alright, now you've seen it," Thomas said, "Now what?"

There was silence.

"Now," Alfred began, "We...just wait...I suppose."

"Just wait," Thomas snapped back, "After what happened to you? You just want to wait! Wait until what, he actually kills?"

Thomas shook his head and laughed.

"Did those wolves knock your head too?"

"There were no wolves," Jimmy said, "Well there was one, but…"

Alfred gave him a look that forced Jimmy to stop speaking.

"But what," Thomas asked, glancing between the two.

"He…" Jimmy motioned at Alfred who shook his head. Jimmy sighed.

"He's the wolf," Jimmy said, "He saved me from...the vampire."

Thomas sat there in silent shock as he exchanged looks between Alfred and Jimmy. He chuckled then looked again at Alfred.

"Are you," He asked with a smile. Alfred looked down and nodded. Thomas, who wasn't expecting him to admit it, stopped smiling then slapped his hands onto his face.

"Oh God," he moaned, "What the hell is happening around here. Vampires and werewolves about? Either you two have gone completely mad or I have!"

"You don't believe us," Jimmy said.

"Bloody hell, Jimmy," Thomas said, "How can you expect someone to believe this? Vampires and werewolves don't exist. I truly don't know what's going on and I really don't think I want to. Maybe its all just a fever Jimmy."

Jimmy shook his head. Tears were threatening to come back once again.

"I'm not crazy, Thomas," Jimmy said.

"I never said you were," Thomas said placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "But what you both are trying to convince me...its...its completely illogical and impossible. There are no such things as vampires and werewolves.

Jimmy snarled and shook his head.

"Show him," Jimmy said to Alfred. Alfred sighed but did nothing.

"Show. Him."

"I can't, Jimmy," Alfred said, "Not like this. Changing requires a lot of energy that I don't have right now."

"Alfred's right," Thomas said, "He needs rest and so do you."

Jimmy shook his shoulder to remove Thomas's hand then quickly stood up.

"How could you just brush it off after what you see? There are not any wolves, Thomas! How did Alfred get hurt?"

"That's what you can tell me in the morning," Thomas said standing up slowly.

"No," Jimmy shouted. Thomas shushed him.

"You're going to wake the house, Jimmy! Calm down, if I said I believed you would that make you calm?"

"Go ahead and say it but I know you don't."

Jimmy quickly turned then left the hall and ran up the stairs with tears falling down his cheeks.

_How can he not believe me? Jimmy thought as he walked down the hall. It's real! That vampire is real! Alfred is real!_

He entered his room and shut the door. He took a deep breath then rested his head upon the door.

_Maybe I should've gone to France. I never had any problems like this at Lady Anstruthers. No werewolves or vampires there._

Once Jimmy stopped shaking he turned around and looked around in his dark room. He looked at every shadowed corner, fearing the man would come out of any. He quickly turned on his lamp by his bed to shine light in the empty corners. He spotted his wardrobe and ran to open it, only to find it empty spare his livery. He left the wardrobe open as he spotted his window widely open and the night cool breeze flowing through the curtains. He made his way to the window and closed it. He locked the window for safety then made his way back to his bed. He sat there staring at his room for a long time before he began to feel tired. There was a light knock on his door that brought him from his daze.

"Jimmy," Thomas's voice came in a low calm voice, "May I come in?"

Jimmy closed his eyes then nodded.

"Yes," he barely said. There was a moment before Thomas opened the door and walked in. Thomas smiled slightly at Jimmy then closed the door.

"I...I wanted to apologize, Jimmy," Thomas said as he picked up a chair and brought it by the bed. Thomas was fiddling with his gloved hand.

"I'm not crazy," Jimmy said, "From fever or anything. I know what I saw."

Thomas nodded.

"Its hard for me to believe anything like that all these years. I've never been much of a believer in anything once I found out…" Thomas stopped speaking and swallowed.

"Found out what," Jimmy asked.

"I...um I'm not like other men," Thomas said, "I'm different. Too different. I…I'm a sinner. I was born one. If I'm so wrong for being who I am and is a sin against God then why did God make me this way."

Jimmy eyed Thomas in confusion. Then it hit him hard like a brick wall.

"You...you like men, don't you," Jimmy said. Thomas closed his eyes then nodded.

"I've liked you for a while now," Thomas admitted. Jimmy swallowed then looked down.

"I can't help it. I've tried. I've truly tried, Jimmy, to be what I'm supposed to be, but...it felt so wrong. I just...I just couldn't do it."

Jimmy looked at him in sympathy. He remembered what his father used to say about folk like Thomas. There was a boy that was Jimmy's best friend who was that way. Jimmy was forbidden to see him after Jimmy's father caught the boy trying to kiss Jimmy. Jimmy only thought it was a game but was scared the moment his father yanked and kicked the boy away before dragging Jimmy into the house. He used to say "Them folk are nothing but sinners who choose to defy God's righteous way. They are the ones who will damn your soul to hell, Jimmy boy, and you stay away from them. God will forgive you for your obliviousness, but he will not forgive that boy for trying to corrupt you. If any of them come near you, you go for help. Police, priest, just someone who can keep you right."

Jimmy shook his head and closed his eyes.

He was my best friend. Thomas is my friend. If they are so bad then why are they so good?

"I must disgust you."

Jimmy shook his head again.

"No, you don't," Jimmy said, "I disgust a man who would judge in the place of God. Doesn't it say no one shall judge except him? Its not my place to say you wrong or right, Thomas, but you are kind."

Thomas looked at him with tearful eyes and smiled.

Jimmy smiled back then looked at Thomas's hand.

"How'd you get that," Jimmy asked. Thomas looked at him confused.

"Get what," Thomas asked. Jimmy tensed.

"Can I see your hand," Jimmy asked.

"You don't want to see it," Thomas said in a calm voice.

"I..I do actually," Jimmy said sitting up. He prepared himself to bolt out the door if things went wrong again. He wasn't going to let himself get caught.

"You told me about it, and I want to see it. Its a sign of your bravery isn't it?"

Thomas's smiled did not fade as he played with the glove. Jimmy began to reach for it, but Thomas quickly grabbed Jimmy's wrist before he could reach the glove. Thomas held Jimmy's wrist in a tight grip that made Jimmy groan. Jimmy stared at his wrist and tried to pull it away.

"Let me go," Jimmy said as calm as he could, "Or I'll call for the real Thomas. Your cover will be blown. I'll scream so loud that everyone would see you."

"Would they," the vampire said then laughed, "You know you must be very tired."

Jimmy closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I know what you are trying to do," Jimmy said, "Its not going to work."

The vampire grabbed Jimmy's chin. Jimmy squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Really," The vampire asked, "You are not sleepy after all of that?"

Truth be told, Jimmy was tired, but fear did wonders to keep someone alert and awake, so Jimmy shook his head. He smiled at his victory to resist the vampire.

"Not one bit," he said. The vampire laughed then quickly pushed Jimmy back down onto the bed, straddling him. Jimmy, in shock, opened his eyes and stared at the terrifying red eyes.

"Now there are those pretty blue eyes," the vampire said, "Haven't you figured out by now that I come when you are alone? I thought you were smarter than that, Jimmy. Poor little Kent."

Jimmy looked away from the vampire as he tried to free his hands.

"Offering up your neck," the vampire said as Jimmy turned his head away, "my pleasure."

The vampire leaned in and pressed his lips to Jimmy's neck. Jimmy whined as he tried to scream, but nothing came out. The vampire kissed and licked where he felt Jimmy's rapid pulse. He bit a little, causing Jimmy to whine out again, but not breaking skin. The vampire chuckled then release his grips on Jimmy's wrists. Jimmy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He dared a look at the vampire who was smiling down upon his prey. Suddenly there was a light knock.

"Jimmy," Came the real Thomas, "Are you awake?"

"Hel-" Jimmy tried to call before the vampire slapped his hand in front of Jimmy's mouth. The door quickly opened as Jimmy was pulled from the bed. The vampire wrapped a tight arm around Jimmy's throat, nearly choking him. Thomas stood frozen as he gazed upon the vampire and Jimmy.

"Let him go," Thomas said, trying to hold in his fear.

The vampire smiled.

"Or what," the vampire challenged, "Such a pretty thing, isn't he?"

The vampire began to stroke Jimmy's hair and face.

"Don't touch him," Thomas snarled.

The vampire cocked his head to the side.

"What would you do, Mr. Barrow, to save Jimmy's life?"

Thomas began to shiver.

"I would do so much to make him mine."

The vampire edged a little closer to Jimmy's neck and Thomas took a step closer. The vampire smiled. Then leaned in and kissed Jimmy's neck. Jimmy closed his eyes and winced. Thomas looked around for something to fight with and only saw a handheld mirror on the bureau.

Better than nothing, he thought as he grabbed it. The vampire looked at him and laughed. The vampire tilted Jimmy's head a little as Thomas took another step forward.

"I'll bash your dead brains in," Thomas snarled, "Then I'll give you to Alfred as a chew toy."

The vampire narrowed his eyes but did not lose his smile. Suddenly, the vampire quickly leaned in and bit Jimmy. Jimmy screamed at the pain and Thomas dashed over. He tore Jimmy from the vampire's grip then smashed the mirror against the vampire's head. The mirror shattered at it came in contact, but the vampire received no damage. Instead the vampire smiled showing his bloodied teach then pushed Thomas with inhuman strength. Thomas impacted the door, knocking the breath out of him as he landed on the floor. Satisfied the vampire smiled greater then walked over to where Jimmy lay and once again straddled him. Jimmy still having strength in his body, fought and kicked against the vampire. The vampire laughed then pinned Jimmy's arms down.

"You're going to do more damage to yourself, love," The vampire said then leaned in and began to suck Jimmy's blood. Jimmy screamed once again at the pain and the horrible feeling of his blood flowing out of his body. He could hear the gulps the vampire made as he drank. Thomas slowly sat up and breathed. He felt the door trying to open and voices from the other side calling in. He didn't care about them, his concern was Jimmy. Thomas saw the vampire ontop of Jimmy and quickly grabbed the chair and charged at the vampire. The vampire was so focused upon his feeding that he didn't even hear Thomas's yell as he swung the chair at the vampire's side, knocking the vampire off of Jimmy. Quick as ever the vampire got up on his feet, but Thomas was not afraid of him anymore. He aimed the chair legs out and charged at him. The vampire grabbed the chair and smiled as he impacted the wall. Thomas pushed as hard as he can then suddenly the vampire's smile vanished. Thomas looked and saw the chair leg had went inside of the vampire. Right in his heart. The vampire showed real fear in his blood red eyes as he tried to remove the chair, but it was too late. His hands began to turn into dust and soon his entire body fell into a giant heap of gray ash and clothes. Thomas fell to the floor exhausted. He smiled at the ash then looked at Jimmy. Thomas's smile vanished as he looked at the pale unconscious Jimmy. Thomas quickly crawled over to Jimmy and cradled Jimmy in his arms. Blood was still coming out of his neck and Thomas place his hand to try and stop the flow. Tears formed in his eyes. He could feel a very light pulse. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Alfred, Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes and the hall boys standing in the room.

"Go call for Dr. Clarkson," Mrs. Hughes ordered one of the hall boys who dashed out of the room.

Mr. Carson glanced between the unconscious Jimmy and the pile of clothes and ash by the window. Thomas continued to cry as Mrs. Hughes walked over.

"Mr. Carson and Alfred will take care of Jimmy," Mrs. Hughes said, "I want you to come with me."

"But...Jimmy," Thomas began.

"Jimmy will be fine," Mrs. Hughes said, "Now come."

Mr. Carson came over and knelt down as did Alfred as Thomas was led out of the room with Mrs. Hughes. Thomas kept looking back in worry and Mrs. Hughes edged him on.

_Please don't leave me, Jimmy. I have so much to tell you…  
_


	6. Chapter 6 - End

**I'm not really happy with the way I'm ending it so I may rewrite it before I work on the next one. :) I'm going to be working on City of Gold and Sapphire Eyes more before I do more of this. :D **  
Thomas sat at in Dr. Clarkson's office with Mrs. Hughes trying to comfort him. Tears had stopped fallen, only due to there being no more tears left. He was afraid. Afraid of losing his friend. Afraid of losing someone he loved.

_Why do I always lose those I love? Death just walks behind me and takes the souls of all those I touch. _

The door opened and Dr. Clarkson walked in. Thomas stood up as well did Mrs. Hughes, both anxious to hear news.

"How is he," Thomas asked.

Dr. Clarkson cleared his throat.

"To be honest," Dr. Clarkson, "I'm not sure. He's gained a very high fever so I gave him some medicine."

"Is..is he awake," Thomas asked.

"Yes and no," Dr. Clarkson answered taking a seat behind his desk, "He's very delusional at the moment. He's been talking and claiming he's seeing people. He asked about you and Alfred and I told him you were alright, but then he told me that Alfred probably has flee's in his fur."

Thomas smiled a little to know Jimmy was at least alive, for now.

"Dr. Clarkson," Mrs. Hughes began, "The man that attacked Jimmy...Oh I don't know how to say this, but the evidence suggests that...he may have been trying to impersonate a vampire."

Dr. Clarkson tilted his head.

"A vampire," he asked. Mrs. Hughes nodded.

"The man did succeed in puncturing James's carotid artery and you're suggesting that the man was 'feeding' off of him?"

"I saw it," Thomas said, "Then I stabbed him with the chair, went straight through his heart. He just...turned to dust."

Dr. Clarkson looked at Thomas with a very worried expression.

"I see," he said.

"We don't mean to sound crazy," Mrs. Hughes said, "but...is it possible? Is vampire a real thing, you suppose?"

"I'm not sure," Dr. Clarkson said, "It was never meant to be real, only in fictional stories. This man that attacked Jimmy may have suffered some kind of disease that made him believe he was an actual vampire."

"He looked like me," Thomas said, "He looked just like me. He was in the house and pretended to me when I wasn't around. He lured Jimmy out and tried to kill him...or turn him."

"Turn him," Dr. Clarkson asked. Thomas nodded.

"I know of only two ways 'real vampires' try and turn their victims, either from bite or if the victim drank the vampire's blood, but those are not research books, their stories. Fictional.

"That man was real. Jimmy's wounds are real. His fear, his blood, all that happened was real, Dr. Clarkson!"

Mrs. Hughes placed a hand on Thomas's chest to calm him. He place his head in his hands and pushed his palms into his closed eyes.

"If it was possible," Mrs. Hughes said, "would James..."

"I can't tell you. The only thing we could do is wait and see."

Mrs. Hughes nodded then rubbed Thomas's back.

"I want to stay," Thomas said, removing his hands, "I want to stay with Jimmy."

"Mr. Carson won't let you, Mr. Barrow," Mrs. Hughes said.

"Actually, I could use Thomas," Dr. Clarkson said, "I'm shorthanded on staff at the moment. I'm sure Mr. Carson or Lord Grantham will mind."

"Well, if you're sure," Mrs. Hughes said, "and if you can manage Mr. Barrow."

"Jimmy's my friend," Thomas said, "I want to see him get better."

"I know, we all do."

Mrs. Hughes got up and left the office leaving Dr. Clarkson and Thomas alone.

"I can watch over him," Thomas said, "I doubt I'll be able to sleep so I can try to keep his fever down."

Dr. Clarkson nodded with a smile.

"That's be good, and thank you, Thomas."

Thomas nodded and followed Dr. Clarkson out.

* * *

Thomas dipped the damp cloth in the cold water once more. He squeezed out the water then gently tapped it on Jimmy's fevered head. Jimmy had not moved since Thomas entered the room. Dr. Clarkson brought Thomas a couple of books to read as well, but Thomas had not dared to touch them. He thought any attention away from Jimmy would kill him. He put the cloth back on the side of the bowl for when it needed to be used again. He watched silently as Jimmy slept. He placed his hand upon Jimmy's head to move the stray damp curls then stroked his hot brow.

"Please don't leave me, Jimmy," Thomas whispered, "I've never been a kind person. I don't deserve love, but...I've lost so much in my life that...I don't think I can lose you too."

Thomas felt the tears began to form again. He sat back in his chair.

"I feel...I feel you're the only one I can talk to. The only one I can be honest with. You were there when I needed you and so I'm going to be here for you."

Thomas leaned in to Jimmy's ear. He could feel the heat from Jimmy's body as he edged closer.

"I love you, Jimmy Kent."

He kissed Jimmy's temple. A slow loving kiss. He savored the soft warm skin upon his lips then sat back down. He looked around to see if anyone saw, but there was nothing but shadows where the moon and the lamp did not shine. Thomas wiped his eyes and began to pick up a book, but the moment he touched the book, he heard Jimmy groan.

"Th...Tho...mas," Jimmy whispered out. Thomas edged closer with his heart racing.

"I'm here, Jimmy," he said, "I'm right here."

Thomas grabbed Jimmy's hand without thinking.

"Ho..How are you feeling, Jimmy?"

He moaned again.

"N..not too..good," Jimmy spoke in a raspy voice and kept his eyes closed.

"Here," Thomas said as he reached and picked up the glass of water by Jimmy's bedside, "You must be thirsty,"

He moved his hand underneath Jimmy's head to elevate him as he placed the cool glass to Jimmy's lips. He parted them taking short sips. Thomas smiled.

_You're going to be alright._

Thomas removed the glass and set it back down. He gently laid Jimmy's head back down on the damp pillow and scooted his chair closer.

"I'm sorry," Thomas said, "I should've believed you."

Jimmy smiled slightly.

"If you did...I think...I'd be worried...more than anythin."

"But you never would've went up to your room."

"I think...it was inevitable. Only would've been...delayed."

Thomas looked down at his gloved hand upon Jimmy's.

"I'm hungry," Jimmy said. Thomas smiled then nodded.

"Thank God," Thomas replied, "but you think you can wait until morning?"

Jimmy smiled and nodded. Thomas smiled back. He then placed his hand upon Jimmy's brow once more to check his temperature. He swore his heart stopped beating right then. Jimmy was ice cold. He looked at Jimmy's arms and saw no bumps to show Jimmy was feeling cold.

_That's a change. A drastic change._

Thomas began to worry. He moved his hand away then placed two fingers on the other side of Jimmy's neck. He felt for a pulse and lightly pressed down. There was none. He gently moved around Jimmy's neck to try and feel something. Thomas swallowed away a sob that was building.

"J...Jimmy," Thomas chocked, "I need you to open your eyes for me...if you can."

Jimmy's eyes fluttered then slowly opened. Thomas gasped and tears fell. Those once beautiful deep sea blue eyes were now a dark blood red.

"Wh...why are you..crying...Thomas?"

Thomas sniffed then smiled.

"Oh...oh I'm just happy you're alive, that's all."

Jimmy smiled and Thomas forced one back.

Slowly Jimmy raised his hand and lifted it to Thomas's cheek, wiping away a fresh tear. Thomas closed his eyes and lost himself in the touch Jimmy lowered his hand and rested it upon Thomas's neck. Thomas opened his eyes.

"Come closer," Jimmy said.

Thomas's lips shivered then he slowly nodded. He leaned close slowly, afraid of what was going to happen.

_If he bites me, I'll become like him...but what if he kills me? Then I won't have to suffer without him._

Thomas closed his eyes as he leaned in as close as he could. He felt Jimmy's hand move to behind his neck to bring Thomas even closer. He expected a sharp pain in his neck, but did not expect soft cold lips upon his. Thomas was immediately cast under a spell and relaxed all over. He opened his mouth slightly and tasted Jimmy's lips. Jimmy parted from Thomas's mouth and moved over to his neck. Thomas tensed once more.  
"I love you too," Jimmy whispered then rested his head upon Thomas's shoulder. Thomas wrapped his arms around Jimmy and cried.

"I couldn't protect you," Thomas said, "I couldn't protect you from him. From becoming this...but I can try to protect you from everything else. If you let me."

"Promise," Jimmy asked.

Thomas nodded and hugged his vampire closer.

"I promise." 

**BAM!  
*me don't likey***

**Anyway the sequel is going to have vamp Jimmy no matter what...but ...I may bring vamp Thomas back HAH! I'm sorry he just soo sexy as a Vampire! )Plus. Dffo more werewolf! Alfred and some other bad dudes after them :) yaaays! Love ya'll and thank ya'll :) Like I said don't remove this story, I probably will end up editing it and adding a couple more things. :) **


End file.
